High-temperature components such as gas turbine components are often provided with ceramic thermal barrier layers, but these can also spall under the most extreme operating conditions.
This is caused by the occurrence of stresses, which lead to instances of spalling of the ceramic thermal barrier layer.
A solution to date was to provide the thermal barrier layer retrospectively with recesses.